Take One!
by IndigoBlue Violet
Summary: ...and Action! Shooting chapter 699. SasuSaku. A.U.


Disclaimer: Don't own anything or anyone. Except my stupidity.

I really need to do something about my insomnia.

* * *

><p>It was a fine evening in Konoha. The orange rays of the sun washed over it, giving it a golden glow. The entrance gates were fully opened, with nobody in the vicinity.<p>

_Well, except for-_

"We will be shooting the episode corresponding to chapter 699." Sasuke heard the director speak.

_-the entire Shippuden crew._

"It's done, Uchiha-san."

The girl had finished wrapping bandage over Sasuke's folded arm. He just gave her a small nod.

"Hurry the fuck up! Is Sasuke's costume ready?" The director yelled from the other side of the set.

"Yes sir." The girl meekly said, running back to a stall. '_Costume Dept._' it read. Sasuke just rolled his eyes. He hated the new interns. Especially girls.

"Take positions everybody!" Sasuke heard the director yell, as he stood up, walking towards the set. His left hand was folded, tied and bandaged together and the damn thing hurt.

_And it had only been ten seconds, too._

As Sasuke walked towards the set, he saw Hinata sitting on a couch, _smoking._

"What? I don't have a scene until next episode." She said, blowing smoke in the air. She was wearing only her fishnet top, her jacket nowhere to be seen. She was supposed to be the innocent heroine of the show.

_Tch. _

* * *

><p>"Sakura, stand behind. Yes, there. Where the hell is Kakashi?"<p>

"Yo." Kakashi lazily walked towards them. Sasuke just rolled his eyes. He was so late every day, they had to add that to the show itself. The existence of Obito and half of the war could have been avoided if only Kakashi was on time.

"Scene 15: Kakashi's scene, Take 1."

Sasuke and Kakashi faced each other as Sasuke put on his usual poker face. Kakashi exhaled, getting ready for his line.

"And action!"

"…Well, I'll be honest with you." The silver haired man began.

Sasuke just kept his façade. He hardly had any lines in this scene, anyway. All he had to do was to listen Kakashi lecture him.

"Under normal circumstances, you'd be imprisoned for life."

'_What time was it, anyway?'_

"The only reason you've been pardoned-"

'_I wonder what Mom cooked for dinner'_

"-assisting the undoing in Mugen-Tsukiyomi."

'_Itachi must be back home from shooting.'_

"-thanks to Naruto. I mean he's the hero of this war-"

'_He better not eat my onigiri. I'll kill him.' _Sasuke subconsciously glared.

"-So try and keep yourself under control-"

'_Ok, now's my part. Focus.'_

"Cause it'll be my ass on the line, this time…" Kakashi finished.

'_Here comes the dramatic pause.'_

_3_

2

1

'_The pleading look'_

_2_

_1_

"Yeah… Sorry." Sasuke's voice was raspy, just as he intended it to be.

"And cut!" The director sounded happy.

"Good job, Kakashi. We got it all in one take. And Sasuke, that glare when Kakashi referred to Naruto as hero was spot on. Nice job on that."

"Hn." Sasuke responded, immediately regretting his response. He was too much into his character.

"My lines are done. Can I leave?" Kakashi asked out of the blue.

"No! It will mess up the continuity! You have to wait there." The director scolded him.

Sasuke just groaned. His hand was killing him.

"Get in position, everybody! Scene 16: SasuSaku scene, Take-"

"I need a bathroom break." Kakashi blurted out.

"What the f-" Sasuke glared at him. Break would mean that his hand would be bound for a longer time.

_Asshole._

"Make it quick. Take a break, everybody!" The director yelled, to Sasuke's dismay.

* * *

><p>Sasuke was currently reading the script, glaring at the paper booklet. <em>Who wrote this?<em>

"Break's over! Get back to your jobs, you slobs!" Everybody scurried off, taking their respective positions.

"Scene-"

"Hello everybody." All head turned towards the source of the voice. A young man stood at the centre of the road. He had short black hair, and a calm smile.

"Kishimoto-sensei! Welcome!" The director rushed towards the creator of the comic, offering him a chair. Mumbles of 'hello' and 'good evening' were heard from the crew.

"What brings you here, sensei?" The director put on his best fake-smile and he tried to act normal in front of his senior.

"I just finished writing 'The Last' so I came here to see the progress of the anime." Kishimoto said, smiling.

"Of course." The director gave out a nervous smile. "We are shooting the 699: SasuSaku scene."

"Ah! My favourite couple." He smiled. "Continue shooting. I want to see it."

"Yes, sensei." The director went back to his place.

Kishimoto glanced at the entire team.

'_Where_ _is Naruto? Must be waiting near the tree' _Kishimoto told himself.

"Switch on the big fans. Sakura's hair should flow in the wind for this scene."

"Scene 16, Take 1."

Sasuke stood nervously at the entrance, along with Sakura who was already blushing. She shook her head, keeping her poker face as she took her position. Kakashi stood there with a bored expression. He had nothing to do, anyway.

"…and Action!"

Sakura's face was full of concern. "You're leaving already?" She asked in a sad voice.

'_Ugh. That stupid fan is throwing dust in my eyes. And these damn bandages…'_

"…Tsunade-sama's just about to complete your prosthetic hand from Hashirama's cells…"

'_Pause.'_

_2_

_1_

"I… need to see it for myself."

2

1

"How the world looks."

'_Now my speech. God, I hate this.'_

"All the things I overlooked… I have a feeling I'd be able to see them better now." He said.

"And if I miss this chance… I don't think I'll get another one." Sasuke looked at her with a serious expression. "And there are few things that have been bothering me."

Sakura's expression changed as she looked down, shyly.

"Wh..at.. If I told you… that I.. would like to come… too?" She looked up, her cheeks tinted pink. How she managed to do that willingly, he would never know.

Sasuke almost had the urge to smile at her. _Almost._

He looked down. "It's my road to redemption. You have nothing to do with my sins."

_2_

_1_

'_Now.'_

Sasuke looked up to see Sakura's blushing face_. She looked so cute_.

"Sakura." Sasuke stepped towards her. He began closing the distance between them until their bodies touched. All he could see was her emerald eyes. He put his right arm around her waist, pulling her towards him. The blush on her face intensified.

Their foreheads where touching now as they looked at each other with half-lidded eyes. The entire world around them disappeared as their lips touched.

"What the-" They heard voices in the background but all they could focus was on each other.

"Sakura." Her name escaped his lips.

_Did she just moan?_

"I love you." He said in between the kisses.

She stiffened in his embrace. _This was not part of the script._

She encircled her arms around his neck as she melted back into his arms.

"I love you, too." She smiled between the kiss.

* * *

><p>Kishimoto sat there, wide eyed. This was <em>NOT<em> his script. Where was the forehead-poke scene?

"What the hell is going on?" He yelled.

"It's all according to the script, sensei. In fact, this is even better. Look!" The director handed the said script to him.

.

.

_ SASUKE_

_ And there are few things that have been bothering me._

_ SAKURA_

_ (Stuttering)_

_ What if I told you that I would like to come too?_

_Sakura blushes, looking up at Sasuke. Sasuke looks down._

_ SASUKE_

_ It's my road to redemption. You have nothing to do with my sins._

_Sakura pauses before looking up. Sasuke looks up at her before walking towards her. Sasuke pulls her until their foreheads touch and they look into each other's eyes._

.

.

"I did NOT write this! Who changed th-" Kishimoto yelled at the director.

"Mmm…" Their heads snapped in the direction of the voice.

Sasuke had somehow removed his bandages and his hand was currently on Sakura's back. Sakura tangled her fingers in Sasuke's hair as the couple kissed feverishly.

"Keep rolling! I need this scene." The director yelled, ignoring Kishimoto's rants.

Sasuke broke the kiss, glaring at the director. He picked up the dazed girl in his arms, rushing out of the shooting area.

"Tsk. Teenagers these days. Did you get everything?" The director asked the cameraman.

"Yes, sir."

He smirked at the response.

* * *

><p>Itachi was leaning against a wall. He flipped out his phone, dialling a number.<p>

"Mom, did you and Dad leave?"

.

"Oh, you reached the restaurant? That's great. I'm on my way."

.

"No. Sasuke is stuck in shooting. It'll just be the three of us. I'll see you soon. Bye."

Itachi pulled out a script booklet from his back pocket and tossed it into a nearby dustbin. He looked in the direction of the Uchiha mansion for a brief moment before smirking. Putting his hands in his pocket, he turned around to leave.

* * *

><p>(AN) : A couple days later, I'm gonna look at this fic and regret my existence.

The kiss was not part of _Itachi's _script. Sasuke improvised it. ;) ;)

I just love when Itachi plays matchmaker.


End file.
